A Pain Like No Other
by RadioactiveSquirl
Summary: This is from April's point of view. A peaceful walk through the forest is interrupted by a terrible horror causing our favourite five people a pain like no other. What is this horror? Read and find out! Please review too! Thanx!!


Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Everworld or it's characters. Oh well, I guess I'll get over it eventually... But then again, a girl like me can only dream of what it would be like to own David..... *giggles and drools* =)

A Pain Like No Other

By, RadioactiveSquirl

Author's Note: This is from April's point of view... just so you know.

I had faced many dangers and terrors in Everworld so far; but this one, this one was the worst. Loki had been nothing compared to this. Hel, with her gruesome and hideous Underworld, seemed like Heaven next to this. Even our horrible trip to Ka Anor's land seemed like a trip to Disneyland now.

The five of us, Jalil, David, Christopher, Senna, and I, had just been walking along a path in a forest when this unexplainable terror came upon us so suddenly that none of us expected it. The loud noise came so unexpectedly that my head felt like it would explode at first. Then the pain dulled down slightly to a sharp and painful pounding. Like someone was pounding my brain with a large mallet that had needles stuck into the end. 

No one knew where the noise was coming from, or who (or what) was making it. The noise was ghastly and horrid. We were all washed over with it; it sounded like it was comprised of bad, off-key notes, out of tune sharps and flats, loud screeching sounds like those of sharp nails being dragged down a chalkboard, and far, far worse sounds that my pain-filled brain couldn't even begin to describe.

My first instinct was to run, but for some reason I was so terrified and in so much pain that I couldn't move. I begged my legs to go, but they wouldn't budge. It was as if they had turned into lead weights. Finally I grabbed my head with my hands and collapsed onto the ground hoping that this horror would pass over me. But it didn't. I screamed. I screamed for help. From anybody. 

I managed to lift up my head enough to look around for the others. Jalil was crouched down with his head in his hands like me.

David was still standing, looking like he was trying to find a way for us to escape. His face was all scrunched up like he was in pain. Who wasn't with this horrible screeching noise going on?

I looked around for the creature, or creatures, that were making this noise. I couldn't find anything. My mind whirled with images of what the beast might look like and questions of what its intentions were. Was it large and hairy with fangs dripping with blood? Was it scaly with enormous wings and claws ready to scratch me up into tiny bloodstained pieces? Did it have a long body like a snake, ready to wrap itself around me and strangle me, slowly squeezing and squeezing until there was no air left in my lungs for me to breathe? Did it mean to kill us? Was it sent by another half-crazed god in this deranged place called Everworld? Was it going to eat us? Did it enjoy the salty taste of human flesh? Was it going to pick me up in its mouth and chew on me then spit me out like a nasty piece of bubble gum? Ahhhh! I shuddered.

When I finally discovered what the noise was and who was making it, I screamed again. A mad scream of terror, anger, and hysteria. I yelled for David or Jalil to do something. They didn't. 

Just when I thought there was no chance of help left, I heard the familiar voice of my half sister. What she said made me feel like I could have willingly and gratefully hugged that stupid witch, for what she said made the whole thing stop.

Senna said, "Christopher, stop singing you fool! You sound like a closet full of drunk mice and dying cows!!"

Author's Note: Anyway, I'm not really bashing Christopher here cuz he's one of my favourite characters, but I couldn't resist! So, tell me what you think by reviewing please!! I know it's not all that great. (Be nice, this is my first Everworld fic.)


End file.
